PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT ThisproposedK24combinesmentoringtotrainthenextgenerationofpatient-orientedinvestigatorsin geriatricemergencycareresearch,careerdevelopmentinmentoringandimplementationscience,and researchtotranslatetheinnovativemodelofcommunityparamedicinetopractice,therebyprovidingsupportto community-dwellingpatientswithAlzheimer?sDisease(AD)andtheircaregivers. ThePI,Dr.ManishShah,isaleadinggeriatricemergencycareresearcherwitharecordofdeveloping andtestingnovelmodelsofcommunity-basedcaretoimprovethehealthofacutelyillolderadults.Hiswork hasenhancedacuteillnesscareforolderadultsaswellasidentifyingandaddressingolderadults?medicaland psychosocialneedsusingcommunity-basedparamedics,amodelnowcalled?communityparamedicine.?The nextstepofthiswork,reflectedinthescientificaimsofthisproposal,istorefinethecommunityparamedicine modelofcaretosupportcommunity-dwellingpatientswithADandtheircaregivers,amongthemostvulnerable olderadultpopulations.ThisworkwillbuildonhisNIA-fundedR01testingtheeffectivenessofparamedicsto supportcaretransitionsanddecreaseemergencydepartment(ED)visitsthroughmotivationalinterviewing, coaching,education,andin-homecare.UsingtheReplicatingEffectiveProgramsandRE-AIMframeworks,he willrefine,implement,andpilottestaspecificcommunityparamedicineprogramforpatientswithADthat includessimilarinterventionstopreventEDvisitsanddeliveracuteillnesscareinpatients?homes. Dr.Shahisalsoasoughtaftermentorfordevelopingresearchers.Hewillusethisawardtobuilda robustpipelineofagingresearchersfocusedonimprovingacuteillnesscareforvulnerableolderadults.This proposaltakesadvantageofexceptionalresourcesatUW,includingthesuccessfulCTSA,whichiscommitted tomentoring,teamscience,implementationscience,theKL-2program(Dr.ShahisAssistantDirector), numerouspotentialmentees,andoneoftheleadingagingresearchprograms.Thisawardwouldprovidethe releasetimetobuildtheformalmentoringprogramandmentoraninitialcohortofpatient-orientedresearchers. Uponcompletionofthisaward,Dr.Shahwillhavedevelopedarobustplatformtomentoradiversepool ofpatient-orientedresearchers,acquiredadditionalknowledgeandskillstoexpandhisresearchtopatients withAD,andhelpedadvanceresearchintheemergingfieldofgeriatricemergencymedicine.Finally,hewillbe well-positionedtocompetefornewR01-levelawardstoperformhybrideffectiveness-implementationstudiesto definitivelytestthisapplicationofcommunityparamedicineforolderadultswithAD.